La Neige Pourpre
by Morghana
Summary: La guerre est terminée, Voldemort a été battu. Que devient Severus Rogue ? De quel côté estil ? Quel est son avenir ?


_La Neige Pourpre_

La nuit était tombée depuis une heure. Les rayons translucides de la lune disparaissaient derrière les épais nuages noirs. Une épaisse couche de neige blanche, immaculée, recouvrait le sol. La forêt était calme, dominée par un silence lugubre et pesant. Seule une respiration saccadée et des gémissements de douleur le brisaient.

Severus Rogue s'appuya comme il le put sur ses avant-bras. Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres gercées, en sang, ouvertes. Son visage n'était guère en meilleur état, mais ses traits étaient encore reconnaissables.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui. À première vue, il n'était pas suivi. Mais ils le rattraperont certainement très vite.

À bout de force, il se laissa tomber dans la neige, la souillant de son sang. Ses yeux se levèrent vers le ciel sombre. Il allait bientôt neiger de nouveau.

Sa vie avait été si chaotique, douloureuse. Finalement, sa mort ne serait pas différente. Il allait mourir, il le savait, il le sentait, il l'acceptait. C'était fini pour lui.

Tout avait mal commencé, tout finissait mal.

Il se souvenait de la moindre sensation, de la moindre douleur.

La barre de fer qui frappait le corps d'un enfant de six ans, sans remords. Les insultes du père qui suivaient le rythme. Les pleurs de la mère. Son immobilité, son impuissance.

Pourquoi ?

Les humiliations, les coups, encore. Les souffrances, aussi morales que physiques. L'incompréhension. La cruauté. Pour des jugements hâtifs.

Pourquoi ?

Des mensonges. La torture. Le Mal. Tout ce sang. Lequel devait couler ? le sien ou celui des autres ? Qui devait souffrir ? Lui ou les autres ?

Pourquoi ?

Promesses d'un avenir meilleur. Il ne pouvait être pire que le passé ! Plus de coup. C'était fini. Vraiment ? Quelques années de répit, mais pas de bonheur. Juste le goût imparfait de la vengeance. Trop imparfait. À peine partiel.

Pourquoi ?

Une mort. Un serment mortel. Le retour des souffrances. Des tentatives désespérées pour s'en sortir. Une fiole de souvenirs qui se brise. Trop tard pour les récupérer, en prendre connaissance. La vérité s'était perdue dans ce verre brisé. Telle des éclats d'âme. Les éclats de son âme.

Pourquoi ?

C'était une cause perdue. À quoi bon hurler son innocence. Qui croirait un assassin ? Personne. Deux serviteurs fuyaient encore. Un survivant pour guider leurs poursuivants. Un survivant ignorant, mal jugé. C'était lui.

Pourquoi ?

Des tortures, des interrogatoires musclés. _Où sont-ils ? Je ne sais pas !_ Mal, trop mal. Il avait si mal, il souffrait trop. Comment un homme peut-il autant souffrir dans une seule vie ?

Pourquoi ?

Le sang qui coulait à flot donnait à la neige une terrible couleur pourpre. La tache s'étendait autour de lui. Impuissant, il ne pouvait que la regarder prendre de l'ampleur, lui arracher ses dernières forces.

Ses blessures, triste résultat des tortures que les Aurors lui avaient affligées, transformaient son corps en une seule et unique plaie.

Son visage portait les traces des coups. Son corps était rouge sang. Son sang. Ses pieds brûlés à vif ne pouvaient supporter son poids.

Il souffrait trop, il ne l'avait pas supporté. Dans un moment de lucidité, il était parvenu à s'enfuir. Il s'était glissé dans cette forêt, se traînant comme il le pouvait dans la neige, incapable de marcher. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Si demain il vivait encore, les Aurors l'auront retrouvé.

Ils étaient persuadés qu'il était un Mangemort – et il y avait de quoi. La preuve de son innocence était perdue. Cet idiot de Potter avait cassé la fiole qui contenait les souvenirs de Dumbledore. Tout avait été perdu pour lui à cet instant.

La neige calmait légèrement la douleur de ses plaies. Surtout les brûlures à ses pieds.

Comment des hommes qui prétendaient faire le bien pouvaient-ils torturer de cette manière un être humain ?

Pourquoi était-ce tombé sur lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une vie aussi cruelle, aussi douloureuse ? Cette vie maudite.

À présent, il se mourrait lentement. Seul, abandonné de tous, comme toujours. Qui le regrettera ? Personne. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Au contraire, ils fêteront sa mort.

Des flocons blancs et légers tombèrent doucement du ciel et se déposèrent sur son visage. Ils étaient froids et d'une telle douceur !

Il se souvenait d'un enfant de onze ans. Il était debout au milieu d'un parc enneigé. Il neigeait. Il était calme. Les flocons se mêlaient à sa chevelure noire encre. La paix régnait autour de lui et en lui. Il grandit rapidement, atteignit trente-sept ans. Toujours au même endroit, profitant de cette paix inespérée et attendue.

Severus se souvenait de ses uniques moments de paix, pas de bonheur - en avait-il seulement eu ? - qu'il allait chercher les nuits d'hiver sous la neige. Tout était si calme, si beau. Ce contraste entre la neige blanche et le ciel noir.

Ce soir était un soir comme ceux-là. Mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver la paix. Ses innombrables douleurs étaient trop présentes, lui rappelaient sans cesse sa situation, sa vie.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit à un dernier moment de paix ? Après tant de souffrance, il méritait de mourir tranquillement, non ? Sans douleur. Mais, non. Il était né dans la douleur, il mourait dans la douleur.

Durant toute sa vie, il s'était débattu pour échapper à cette souffrance qui le poursuivait. En vain. Au contraire, chaque mouvement qu'il faisait pour s'enfuir empirait les choses.

Il en avait assez de se battre. Il ne se débattrait plus à présent. Il abandonnait la partie. Il avait perdu, il devait l'admettre. C'était fini.

Le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures déjà. Les Aurors envoyés pour récupérer Severus Rogue l'avaient vite retrouvé. Il leur avait suffi de suivre les traces de sang maculant la neige.

Il était dans une forêt, à une heure de route. Pour un moribond, il s'était bien débattu. Mais il était mort. Ce n'était pas une grande perte.

Ils prirent son corps.

Étant donné que Rogue n'avait aucune famille, il serait enterré dans une fosse commune. Bon débarras ! Les assassins ne méritaient pas mieux !

Alors qu'ils emportaient le corps, l'un d'eux se retourna vers l'endroit où ils l'avaient trouvé. Intrigué par une tache de sang, il s'approcha.

Ce n'était pas une tache. Mais des lettres écrites avec du sang, tremblantes, hésitantes, gravées à même la neige. Elles formaient un mot, un mot unique qui ne voulait rien dire, mais qui disait tout : _Pourquoi._


End file.
